Dream
by Bibisims paradise
Summary: Un blond part s'entrainer alors qu'un beau brun lui vient de se réveiller en sueur à cause d'un rêve TRÈS explicite...C'est court,j'espere que vous m'en voudrez pas xD,OS,Sasunaru,YAOI POWA!enfin la c'est du Shonen-ai mais bon.


Dream

Le soleil se levait,les oiseaux chantonnaient,les petits animaux sortaient de leurs tanière pour pouvoir respirer l'ai pur du matin. Dans un village ninja appeler Konoha un jeune garçon blond était prés a partir pour aller s'entrainer. Cette personne n'était autre que Naruto Uzumaki,le gamin le plus turbulent,bruyant et insouciant du village. Il possédait une belle chevelure blonde flamboyante,des yeux étincelant de malice d'un bleu profond a en faire pâlir le ciel. Ça peau bronzé ne faisait que refléter sa beauté surnaturel et ses marques sur ces joues lui donnait un air sauvage. Bref Naruto était certes irréfléchi est même par moment complètement idiot mais son charisme et son charme en faisait craqué plus d'une. Le Blond de 18 ans a présent,mit son bandeau et le noua a son front puis il partit en direction de la forêt.

De l'autre coté de la ville un beau brun venait de s'éveiller,celui ci se redressa en sueur,il venait encore de faire un de ses rêves "mouvementer" de façon explicite. Sasuke Uchiwa puisque que c'est comme cela qu'il se nommait se redressa et partit en direction de sa salle de bain en grognant. Le brun enleva son pyjama qui lui collait a la peau pour se glisser dans la baignoire. Il actionna le jet et s'aspergea ,l'eau descendait le long de ses muscles fins,les goutes glissait sur ça peau blanche comme neige,c'est cheveux d'un noir semblable au plume d'un corbeau coulait sur ses épaule dénudé. Ce garçon d'un habituel froid est taciturne était très embêter le matin en se levant,il rêvait souvent depuis qu'il était rentrer a Konoha d'un blond nu coucher sur son lit de façon TRES oser. Oui l'unique,le grand,le beau,le froid,le majestueux,le splendide Sasuke Uchiwa rêvait de sont rival est coéquipier Naruto Uzumaki!Vous devez surement vous demander comment c'est réalisable eh bien lasser moi vous expliquer plus précisément. Notre beau ténébreux après avoir tuer Orochi-face de serpent avait bien décider de tuer son frère Itachi,mais malheureusement pour lui il croisa par toute hasard:Naruto. Le blond exténuer venait d'accomplir une mission et s'apprêtait a rentrer chez lui quand il vit Sasuke planter devant lui. L'Uchiwa eu le souffle couper,Naruto puisque c'était bien lui,avait considérablement grandit,sa beauté ainsi que son corps était a présent magnifiquement beau. Pas que Sasuke le trouvait mignon a l'age de c'est 12 ans,non bien au contraire,mais la il ne s'attendait surement pas a le revoir aussi...sexy. Le petit blond (toujours aussi petit que lui) c'était jeter sur son ami et l'avait pris dans c'est bras,le brun surprit par se soudain geste de compassions c'était immobiliser. Puis ensuite après avoir fait disparaitre toute pensés meurtrières et plans pour tuer son frére,il était rentrer a Konaha avec son blondiné cheri. Il eu droit a un interrogatoire puis ensuite il fut facilement réintégrer au village,eh oui l'Hokage ainsi que les membres du conseil n'allait quand même pas tuer le dernier membre du célèbre clan Uchiwa,ils voulaient surement que celui ci restaure la puissance du clan en faisant des ch'tits gosses. Malheuresement pour eux Sasuke n'aimait pas les femmes enfin il n'en avait jamais aimé une en particulier,son cœur battait pour Naruto. Au départ il ne savait pas ce que c'est sentiments voulaient dire,mais peu de temps aprés il c'était rendu a l'évidence,il était amoureux du blond le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Reprenant un peu c'est esprit, Sasuke sortis de la baignoire puis alla s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il mit un tee-shirt noir,assortit avec son bas,enfila c'est chaussures et sortis de chez lui. En passant de rue en rue le brun se perdit dans c'est pensées,sa ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça,il fallait a tout prix qu'il dise a Naruto ce qu'il éprouve. Bien décider a l'avouer au blond il partit en direction de l'endroit habituel ou le Naruto s'entrainait,la forêt.

Le jeune blond se battait contre un de ses clone depuis une bonne demi heure. Quand il vit son ami Sasuke s'approcher de lui il fit disparaitre son clone et se tourna vers lui.

-Ohayo Sasuke! qu'es ce que tu fait la?

-Hum...j'aimerais te parler. Répondis froidement le brun .

-Ah euh...je vois...hum je t'invite chez moi on pourra parler plus calmement tu ne croit pas?

-Comme tu veux.

Sans plus attendre les deux ninjas partirent en direction du petit appartement. Du haut des toits ils aperçurent Kiba en compagnie d'Hinata.

-Tient regarde!... j'avais pas remarquer avant...mais il forme un beau couple ces deux la!cria Naruto

-Hm. Répondis l'interpeler.

Ils se remirent donc en route,puis a peine quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent. Le blond proposa une tasse de thé a son coéquipier,celui ci ne refusa pas,quand tout fus prés Naruto s'installa a la table suivit du brun.

-Alors de quoi voulait tu me parler au fait?

-Hm...eh bien...bafouilla Sasuke.

Aller quand faut y aller faut y aller...

-NARUTO JE...

-Wow wow calme!Ça va pas de crier comme sa?..attend je sais ce que tu voulait me dire hum...t'as la rage?... je pari que c'est le chien de Kiba qui t'a mordus je te plein... ah! Et au fait tu vois...

Bon plan B activer.

Soudain Sasuke se leva,s'approcha du blond et posa sa main sur sa surprit du geste de son ami se recula. Au fur et a mesure que l'Uchiwa avançait l'Uzumaki reculait,jusqu'à se qu'enfin le blond fut bloquer par le pied du lit. Il tomba sur celui ci,le garçon blond regarda de tout les coté l'air affolé et inquiet. Le brun arriva devant lui après quelque pas et lui sourit sadiquement. Sasuke se mit a califourchon sur lui. Il mit sa tète au creux de son coup sucré et le mordilla laissant sur son passage des petite trace rouge. Le blond ne bougeait pas,il était comme figer par l'habitude soudaine de son équipier. Le brun passa une de c'est main dans la chevelure doré de son blondiné puis il vint murmurer des paroles a son l'oreille.

-Calme toi je ne te ferais pas de mal...

Sasuke planta son regard dans celui du garçon puis supprima l'espace qui séparaient leurs lèvres,cette échange doux et passionné semblait durer une éternité pour le brun,Naruto lui ne faisait absolument rien il ne bougeait plus,ne parlait plus (C'est surtout difficile de parler quand quelqu'un vous embrasse mais bon)et ne respirait plus (Maydey,Maydey nous avons un problème xD).Sasuke glissa sa main dans le pantalon du blond,il allait la passer dans son boxer et...

-!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le blond venait de se réveiller,ouf...finalement ce n'était qu'un rêve...

-Sa va pas Naru-chéri t'as fait un cauchemar?

...ou pas.


End file.
